Dono's Survivor: Borneo - Outcast Island
Tutong Belait Outcasts Kinabalu |nextseason = Malaysia }} This is Dono's first season of his series. Casting for Borneo - Outcast Island began on January 27, 2013. Casting ended on Monday, January 28, 2013. The sixteen contestants were chosen, and the full cast was announced on the same day casting ended. The tribes were announced on Sunday, February 3, 2013, as well as the composition of the tribes. Tutong, which sported blue, and Belait, which sported green, were the starting tribes that competed against each other. On Day 15, it was revealed that the people who were voted out would return temporarily as a third Outcast tribe. They competed in a challenge, and would have to prove their worth. They ended up doing so, and two of them (IceIceBaby & bwburke94) were reinstated into the game. Castaways Episode Guide * TDO88 was sent to exile, so he was not eligible to be voted out. The Game 1 |- ! Notes |- | Goldinarmoire became the first ever person voted out of the series. |} 2 |- ! Notes |- | - |} 3 | |- ! colspan="2"| Notes |- | colspan="2"| This was the first double tribal council. This was the first individual immunity challenge. |} 4 | |- ! colspan="2"| Notes |- | colspan="2"| This was the second consecutive double tribal council, with individual immunity available. |} 5 | |- ! colspan="2"| Notes |- | colspan="2"| The Outcast twist brought back two previously eliminated players - IceIceBaby, and bwburke94. |} 6 - Episode 6 covered Days 13-14. - There was one challenge, and one tribal council. Immunity Challenge - Spam the Castle! The challenge had each tribe work to get more mentions in a blog. Each post would count only if they were mentioned with a hash tag and spelled correctly. In the end, Belait managed to decimate Tutong, as Tutong didn't even put up a fight. Tribal Council 9 - Tutong{>class="wikitable" style="margin-top: auto; margin-right: auto; margin-bottom: auto; margin-left: auto; text-align: center; font-size: 8pt; " Notes |} 7 - Episode 7 covered Days 15-16. - There was one challenge, a merge, and one tribal council. Immunity Challenge - Welcome to the Jungle The challenge had each castaway pitted against each other in three different competitions. The first leg required solving a crossword. The second had each person rate their tribemates from 1 to 9 based on who they wanted to win immunity. The third and final leg involved spamming a poll on the group page. The person with the highest averaged score will win immunity. In the end, Chastain won immunity. Tribal Council 10 - Kinabalu{>class="wikitable" style="margin-top: auto; margin-right: auto; margin-bottom: auto; margin-left: auto; text-align: center; font-size: 8pt; " Notes |} 8 - Episode 8 covered Days 17-18.. - There was one challenge, and one tribal council. Immunity Challenge - Get in the Choppa! The challenge had each castaway aim to get the highest possible score in the helicopter game. With each new score, they were required to post the score on the thread, so everyone would know about the high score, and know what they have to beat. In the end, Chastain won for the second consecutive time. Tribal Council 11 - Kinabalu{>class="wikitable" style="margin-top: auto; margin-right: auto; margin-bottom: auto; margin-left: auto; text-align: center; font-size: 8pt; " Notes thefish became the first member of the jury. |} - Episode 9 covered Days 19-20.. - There was one challenge, and one tribal council. Immunity Challenge - Survivor Survey The challenge had each castaway answer a survey about their cast mates. Then, once all the surveys were collected, they would answer the same survey, except they would answer each question based on what they thought the majority of the tribe thought. TDO88, in the end, won immunity. Tribal Council 12 - Kinabalu{>class="wikitable" style="margin-top: auto; margin-right: auto; margin-bottom: auto; margin-left: auto; text-align: center; font-size: 8pt; " Notes |} Notes |} Notes |} - Episode 12 covered Days 25-26.. - There was one challenge, and one tribal council. Immunity Challenge - What is This? For this immunity challenge, the each castaway (except for TDO, who was at exile, and exempt from participation) had to correctly guess the season of CBS Survivor that a partial picture was taken of. There were 20 total pictures, all from numerous Survivor seasons. In the end, aimers won immunity, despite Chastain's advantage from the previous challenge.Tribal Council 15 - Kinabalu{>class="wikitable" style="margin-top: auto; margin-right: auto; margin-bottom: auto; margin-left: auto; text-align: center; font-size: 8pt; " Notes Chastain used two idols tonight, revealing he had found all three throughout the season. |} Category:Dono's Survivor Voting History Category:Dono's Survivor